


Jared Padalecki Imagines

by GiftofDreams



Series: Actor Imagines [3]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Reader, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftofDreams/pseuds/GiftofDreams





	1. The Start of Imagines with Jared Padalecki

                                                                                          

This will be dedicated to all the imagines I write for Jared Padalecki. Let me know if you guys have any requests which you can send through Tumblr messages or Tumblr ask which I'll link [here](https://giftofdreams.tumblr.com/ask). Or you can contact me through Wattpad and I'm GiftofDreams there as well


	2. Be Together pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets a facetime call from Jared and shows him the cute little gifts that she got from her friend

                                                                            

 

Y/N entered the nursery while rubbing her belly as their baby boy kicked; knowing it was his room. She walked to the closet making sure everything was in place before making her way to the pile of packages that accumulated over time. People were already sending gifts and packages that she could use and it only made her excitement grow even more. She couldn’t believe in one more month she was going to be a mom; she was going to share a family with the love her life.

Speaking of, it was the second day that Jared left to go back to filming and Y/N couldn't how much she’s missed him already. While he was visiting, it was the most company she had ever had and she loved it. Despite the fact he made her sit down and get her whatever she wanted, it came so close that he was going to help her use the bathroom but she drew a line there and he knew better than to cross it. While she opened a package that was from her friend, she couldn't help but chuckle as it was every baby clothes that had moose on them. Even the shoes that had antlers coming from the side. Y/N placed them on the side as a reminder to show them to the original moose himself.

Midway Y/N took a break to use the washroom and to grab a mini snack. While she cleaned up the mess from making her snack, she heard her phone ring so she grabbed her plate, going as fast as she can to answer the phone call. She huffed as she entered the room, missing the FaceTime call that was from her husband. Y/N quickly called him back not wanting to miss the chance to hear his voice. Once it rang a couple of time she started losing hope thinking he went back to work. But before she could end it, Jared picked up his face wearing the brightest smile ever. She mirrored the same smile as she adjusted the laptop to a better height.

“Hey baby, is everything okay?” Jared asked, referring to why she didn’t answer before.

“Hey, sorry I was just downstairs making myself a snack.” Jared shot her look and she giggled knowing he hated hearing do anything required her to move; he wanted her to rest, it was enough that she was carrying his son. She shook her head while explaining herself, “Don’t worry. It wasn’t anything crazy and no I’m not tired.” Jared chuckled himself, Y/N always knew him, she was the only one who truly sees what he was truly thinking and feeling. Their baby boy soon gave Y/N a solid kick at the sound of his father’s chuckling; Jared smiled as Y/N gasped and he could see her arm moving around in circles. “He misses you,” Y/N smiled as she moved back to let Jared see the bump that never seemed to stop growing.

“I miss him too and I miss you,” Jared replied trying his best to hold back his tears. “I can’t wait to be back.”

“Me too J, but don’t worry before you know it we’ll be together. All three of us.” Y/N and Jared shared a silent conversation; all their surroundings not mattering to them. Because in the end, they didn’t need any words; they just needed each other. Y/N’s gaze trailed to the side and her smile grew brighter as she remembered the cute clothes. “Look what Y/F/N sent us,” she said excitedly as she held up the different onesies and the shoes. Jared let out a bolting laugh, loving the clothes more than Y/N.

“My mom said she wanted to send some things as well.”

Y/N snickered, “This baby has more clothes than you and me combined. And he’s not even born yet.”

“Yea, clearly he’s going to be the spoiled one and he’s going to like it,” Jared chuckled. It was silent for a few minutes as the two took in the little moment they had until Jensen’s voice grew louder as he came into the frame; interrupting the married couple’s moment. Y/N smiled as he referred to Jared as moose, showing him the cute gift making Jensen laugh as well as he made a joke that they wouldn’t fit Jared.

“They need us back on set,” Jensen whispered; hating himself for ruining the moment, he knew how hard it was being away all the time. Especially when there was a baby on the way. Jared gave him a nod before returning his attention back to Y/N who smiled knowing it was time for him to go.

“Go do your moose thing, we’ll be fine.”

Jared chuckled as he said his goodbyes. Blowing her a kiss while Jensen clenched his hands into fists; mentioning how they were about to kick some demon ass. They ended the call and Y/N’s heart clenched at how she already missed her husband’s voice and rubbed her belly as their little boy wanted his father too. But she knew they will all be together soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading ♡♡


	4. Be Together pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Y/N have their little boy and they couldn’t be any happier. 
> 
> *Italicized part is flashback*

                                                                         

Jared couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks as Y/N gave one last push and their baby boy’s cries filled the room. Once he was placed on Y/N’s chest the two knew they were complete, both not being able to take their eyes off their son that they waited for so long. And finally, he was here, making them feel blessed as they were all together. They settled on the name Aaron, a name Y/N wicked out and despite Jared not liking it at first he knew there wasn’t a better name for his son. During the night, Y/N asked the nurse to allow Aaron to stay in the room with them even though they were suggesting for her to rest, she didn’t want to be away from him so they agreed and made sure to tell them if anything happens to call one of the nurses; since he was a week early. Despite hating the scratchy sheets and blankets, Y/N fell asleep right when her head hit the pillows. The sleep she longed for and couldn’t wait to have. Jared slept on the couch even though he was too big for it and it wasn’t the most comfortable thing to sleep on, he was more than okay to stay like if, in the end, he would be with his family. After the small scare he had he didn’t want them out of his sight even for a second.

_Jared’s phone rang once again as he was telling Jensen a joke making him laugh, however his phone sat on a table nearby but it was on silent as they were still filming. Filming went on for hours as they had to do a scene more than once as Jared kept on messing up his lines. He truly didn’t mean to but his mind was with Y/N as her due date was approaching and he was excited to finally hold his son. Everyone warned him that her due date may come sooner but he waved them off as there were no signs showing them that their baby boy was going to come early. Well, apparently Jared was missing all the signs especially the missed calls from Y/N, his mother, and his mother-in-law; making his heart sink to his stomach as he saw them. His mind kept on picturing the worse happening and suddenly he forgot how to breathe._

_He listened to one of the voicemails that was from Y/N and his heart seemed to go faster by the minute. She was on the way to the hospital saying her water broke and despite being early the doctor told her it was safer to come now. He ran as fast as he could to the director explaining himself despite not needing; thankful he worked with people that considered you as their own sister. Then he booked the soonest ticket to Texas, even though it was quite expensive he didn’t care; he couldn’t miss the birthing of his first child. He promised Jensen to call and update him and then he called Y/N telling her he was on his way. She was calm which only made him even more worried but she promised him that despite her water breaking he wouldn’t miss it. And Jared prayed that this time his wife would be right; as she always was._

_And thankfully he didn’t. He went straight from the airport to the hospital not caring that he smelled like airplanes nor the fact did he still have his suitcase. He needed to see his wife and his son as they were finally going to be together. As he raced to her room he spotted his mother outside waiting and she greeted him telling him everything was fine and Y/N just starting pushing. He got himself situated to go inside and right when he walked in he could see the relief in Y/N’s eyes as he walked over, crouched next to her and held her hand._

Jared let out a soft chuckle at the memory and how crazy he seemed before remembering to text Jensen that everything went smoothly. Right when he sent a text, Aaron let out a small whine making Jared pocket his phone as he quietly made his way over to his son’s bassinet. He carefully picked Aaron up, making sure to support his neck smiling as he cooed; making Jared fall in love even more.  

“Hey buddy,” Jared whispered as he sat down on the chair, he chuckled once Aaron let out a big yawn for a small person. “We waited so long for you and now you’re finally here, we’re finally all together.” Y/N peeked through her sleepy eyes as she could hear Jared speaking to Aaron and she smiled making Jared know that she was awake. “And you see your mama is already trying to spy on us but that’s fine she’s just worried because she’s outnumbered,” Jared replied making Y/N chuckle.

“You’re right, I’m a little worried but I think I can manage two moose at a time,” Y/N replied as she reclined the bed to a sitting position and gestured for Jared to come over. He got up making his way to Y/N, waiting till she was sitting up before handing her Aaron and sitting next to her. He placed a soft kiss to her head as she looked down at her son, taking in everything about him.

“Thank god he decided to take awhile to come out. I would’ve hated myself if I missed it,” Jared mumbled, earning a look from Y/N.

“Easy for you to say, those hours were terrible. It almost convinced that I would never go through this again.” Jared chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Y/N replying,

“You’re right, I’m sorry.  And you were right about me not missing it and you’re right about the fact we were all going to be together and look we’re finally together, all three of us.” Y/N nodded in agreement.

“Moral of the story I’m always right.” Jared smiled as Y/N snuggled into his embrace; still mesmerized by her baby son. They were finally together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
